


two things

by helsinkibaby



Series: peace comes dropping slow [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: The morning after he arrives home from Mexico, Steve realises two things.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Series: peace comes dropping slow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988524
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	two things

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day 13 “i missed this”  
> Missing scene from “peace comes dropping slow”

When he woke up, it took Steve a second to realise where he was. Instead of the constant noise of a Cuilican street, he heard the gentle sound of waves lapping against sand. Instead of waking up in the middle of the night, the morning sunshine was peeping through the curtains, and he’d slept the whole night through instead of waking fitfully several times. Instead of an uncomfortable mattress and scratchy sheets, he was warm and cosy. And, most importantly, instead of waking up alone, Noelani was wrapped in his arms, her back against his chest, his face pressed into her hair. 

Maybe, he thought, that was why he’d slept so well. 

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let himself wallow in the sensation of being here, safe with her. 

It was good to be home. 

So good that a lump rose in his throat and he tightened his arm around Noelani’s waist without conscious thought. Maybe that was what woke her, or maybe she would have woken up anyway, but he felt her stiffen, just for a second, and then she turned her head slightly, looked back over her shoulder and met his gaze. 

The smile that lit up her face - a little sleepy, a little amazed, a lot happy - was the best thing he’d seen in months. 

“You’re really here.” Her voice was a whisper, like she was afraid to break the spell. 

Steve smiled, shifted enough so that she could roll over and face him. “What, you thought it was just a dream?” 

Her fingers traced down his cheek. “It wouldn’t be the first time.” Her smile was suddenly a little more wobbly. “I missed this.” 

“I know. Me too.” During his time away, he’d done his best to compartmentalise, had pushed thoughts of her away so that he was able to get through the day, chase Doris, plan what to do when he found her. But the nights, those moments where he’d found himself lying awake, an ache in his chest because she wasn’t there with him... the nights had been the worst part. 

Slowly, he reached up, ran a hand through her hair. The strands moving through his fingers were as silky as he remembered, the way that her eyes fluttered shut just as arresting. And when he leaned forward, brushed his lips across hers, he felt the impact like an electric shock, all the way down to his toes. 

Breaking the kiss, he rolled them over, shifting them slightly so that she was lying on her back staring up at him, her arms around his neck, her legs bracketing his hips before he kissed her again. 

This time, he didn’t stop. 

And he realised two things. 

One, it really was good to be home. 

Two, he was never going to leave her again.


End file.
